The quest for super sayian
by daftpunkress
Summary: Vegeta's quest to be a super sayian R&R plz


Hey every one its me, Daftpunkress, this is my new fic, its so much different from my other ones. U know why? Because its a comedy!!  
  
And to make sure the jokes and humor come off right i wont be writing in my regular style, so dont comment on that ok? well review(or flame)and tell me what u think. Thanks bunches!  
  
*means thoughts*  
  
Pairing:V/B some CC/K  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Summary: a vegeta and bulma get togther  
  
Disclaimer: i dont own DBZ or its characters.  
  
The Super Saiyin Quest  
  
  
  
Vegeta sat next to King Vegeta. Word had spread quickly about Kakarot turning super saiyin, and Vegeta needed to know how, he had to be a super saiyin too.  
  
Kakarot, followed by a woman, came and knelt before them. then with the kings permission they stood up.  
  
"Kakarot i have heard about you mis it true you have reached the ssj status?"the king asked.  
  
"Yes sire, it is" Kakarot replied.  
  
"How we have been trying for years but to no avail."  
  
"Well sir its complicated, I think it happened when I mated with her." Everyone turned their attention to the woman that stood next to him."This is Chichi, shes from earth."  
  
Vegeta looked her over she didnt seemto be out of the ordinary, and her ki was lower than he had ever felt before."How could that be? She seems worthless, no fighting capability with a ki aslow as hers. What good does she possibly serve toward the process of a super sayin?"Vegeta asked incredulously.  
  
"Well prince forgive me but i dont think it matters how low or high her ki is. Its something about her. The moment i met her i felt connected already to her. I think it was fate."  
  
Vegeta had to laugh."Fate? Nonsence if you want something you have to go out and get it."  
  
"Connected? what do you mean?"King Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well sire, the moment i met her i felt strangly compelled to her, as if i was already bonde with her."  
  
"And you say this is an earth woman?"  
  
"Yes my prince."  
  
Vegeta pondered this for a moment.  
  
*An eath woman? How could mating with one possibly help me turn into a ssj?I must speak with kakarotalone, find out the truth.*  
  
Vegeta didnt pay much attention to what his father and Kakarot were talking about he was to busy thinking about how it would feel to be a ssj, superior to everyone else.  
  
After what seemd like an eternity Kakarot and his mate finally left.  
  
"Father i would like to learn more, may i be excused?" His father nodded and vegeta left.  
  
*Finaly i'll know the truth.*  
  
Vegeta pounded on Kakarots door roughly. the door opened and Kakarots mate bowed before him, then got out of his way.  
  
"where Kakarot?"  
  
"Hes in the sparing chamber, practicng."  
  
Vegeta walked passed her and came in only to see Kakarot in ssj form.  
  
He turned when Vegeta entered. Vegeta was amazed, Kakarots energy surpassed any that he had ever sensed before, even his own.  
  
*Damn, it is true.I have to become ssj, ven if it takes me to earth and back.*  
  
When Vegeta was tired of watching Kakarot do something he couldnt he left and sat in the kitchn to wait for him.  
  
His mate seemed to be bothered by his presents as she bustled about quickly preparing food. Then it suddenly hit him.  
  
*How did she get to Vegetsii?*  
  
As she turned to ask him if he wanted anything he realised where.  
  
* Thats the man that i saw in the line of prisoners,(a whole different story ) Their kis are the same i must find out if i am right.*  
  
"Who are you and how did you get here?"he saw her stiff, as if she didnt antisipate the question.  
  
"My name is Chichi (i realy dont know her last name.) I'm from planet earth the way i got here was that i was taken prisoner when you guys came to and captured the Bruce Ling fighting contestants."  
  
*i knew it*  
  
Kakarot walked out and took a seat at the table staring at the pots on the fire that were coking."I thought u left."  
  
"Tell me more about be- i meaning turning ssj."  
  
"Ok, well i feel-felt a connection to Chichi, and when i mated with her, i found i was a ssj,"  
  
"So what you are saying is that when you mated with tjhis woman you were ssj?"  
  
"Yeah it was weird I thought you had to train realy hard or something."  
  
* Realy hard or something. grr, how did he get to be a ssj and not me? he doesnt even care about it.I guess i should make a venture to earth and find myself a mate. if Kakarot can do it the prince of all saiyins can do it better*  
  
Vegeta turned to look at Chichi the mentally took everything in about her. He will go to earth, and find a woman like her."Thank you that will be all." Vegeta got up and left.  
  
When he arrived at the castle his father called him in." Son, meet Ganshia."  
  
Vegeta came in and regarded her, she had a high ki for a woman, Ganshia bowed the stood again.  
  
"Tell me son, what do you think of her, she would make an excellent mate."  
  
"No father, she will not due." Vegeta tried to sense her as if they were connected but he didnt feel it.  
  
"But she is one of the strongest women on Vegetsii, whats wrong with her?"  
  
"Nothing,its just that she isnt what i'm looking for."Vegeta turned and glanced at Ganshia once she had a uneffected mask on although he knew she was broken down inside.  
  
When Vegeta got to his room he looked over everything, he owned a ship but wasnt permmitted to use it, his father didnt allow him to travel. He was the prince he had minons to do what every he wanted. But now h needed to do this for him self.  
  
Vegeta sighed* wat if this stupid plan doesnt work? What if i go to that dumb planet walk around in the middle of those stupid worthless humans for nothing? This has to work, i cant stand seeing anyone more powerful than me.*  
  
Vegeta picked uphis phone and dialed Kakarots number.  
  
A sleepy voice answered"Yes?"  
  
"Tell me about your friend"( how he knows about Chichis friend , I dont know just go with it.)  
  
"Oh well, she has blue eyes, blue hair, she is very-"  
  
"Not that, woman, tell me what she does!"  
  
"Oh, shes a scientist, shes the smartest woman on earth, but she can be realy dmb sometimes, and she can talk on and on and on and on about nothing in particular, but she is realy strong willed and stubborn, shes not an idiot, although sometimes i think she has as much brains as a peice of----- "  
  
Vegeta hung up on her. * Man she can talk an shes talking about her friend being a blabber mouth. At least i know what i wanted to know.  
  
(ok this ~will mean that a nother voice in their heads are talking to them, kinda like a conciouse ok?)  
  
~what do you know about her? that she has blue hair and eyes? is that enough?  
  
(Vegeta to himself out loud.)  
  
"I do know that shes a famous scientist how many realy smart women scientist could there be?"  
  
King Vegeta stood outside his sons room listening to his one sided conversation.*May be hes talking to a woman, yeah.*  
  
King Vegeta opened the the door, Vegeta stood ther in the middle of the room by himself.* and maybe hes talking to his self* "I just came to say i'll be off to be now."  
  
"Yes father good night."Vegeta listened as his fathersfootfalls dimmed in the distance *perfect*  
  
Vegeta turnedto the window opened it and flew out. As he approached the landing docks he maade sure he was alone.After confirming that he was, he walked in. His ship of course out did everyone else, it was bigger faster and could take more damage.  
  
It sait on the side 'Prince Vegeta heir to the throne and the best person in the universe.'  
  
He had added that last part himself.He smirked to himself then got in. With a slight jerk the ship took off and its destination was earth.  
  
  
  
So what do you think? I know its not realy funny now but it will be i promise. It also has major OOC but i'm a bit looney right now so forgive me. Gomen. 


End file.
